


Saviour

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Has Ruined My Life [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, romantic or not you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: "I could have died", you thought. "I could have died in that accident."





	Saviour

You were tired. So goddamn tired. Why did you even stay up all night? You couldn't remember anymore. You focused on the street in front of you. It had been an exhausting day at work, you had been on your feet all day and that only added up to your sleepiness. You fought to keep your eyes open, and failed. Your head dropped forward for a second before you whipped it up, digging your fingers into the stirring wheel. But you couldn't keep your head upright, not did you see the car coming from your left. It crashed into the side of your car, startling you awake once again. 

You didn't know what happened. One second you were inside your car, mere moments away from being crushed, and suddenly you were on the side walk. Completely unharmed. The only thing you could remember was a streak of red. You watched as your car and the other car came to a halt. You also saw that your car was wrecked. "I could have died", you thought. "I could have died in that accident. He saved me. The Flash saved me" You raked your hands through your hair. You pulled out your phone after the police questioned you and the other driver, who - thankfully - wasn't hurt either. You needed to get home, and your car wasn't an option anymore. Also, your home was in the other end of the town. So you had to call a cab.

The cab arrived after only five minutes. You got in and told the driver your address. After that you pulled out your phone again. You searched your contacts until you came upon your best friends one. Quickly you wrote a text to him. "Hey Barry, can we meet tomorrow morning at Jitters? I have something crazy to tell you" The reply came quickly. "Of course. See you tomorrow" 

You stood in front of Jitters, waiting for Barry. You looked down at your phone in thought. Suddenly you were hugged from behind. A yelp escaped you and you jerked, startled. Laughter sounded from behind you. "Barry!", you groaned. "Don't scare me like that!" He kept laughing. "I'm sorry" He wasn't. When Barry finally let you go you turned around and hugged him. Then the two of you went into the shop. The smell of coffee hit your nose and you smiled. You sat down on a table whilst Barry got a coffee for himself and for you. 

"So, what did you want to tell me?", Barry asked, taking a sip from his coffee. You looked at your own drink, trying to find the right words. "Well, I was in a car crash yesterday..." Barry immediately looked alarmed. "Are you alright?" You nodded. "Yeah. It was strange. This guy crashed into the side of my car. I was sure that I'd die. But then there was this... streak of red? And I think the Flash saved me?" Now Barry as smiling slightly. "Well", he began,"That's what he does. He saves people" 

You quickly hugged Barry before you parted ways again. He smiled at your leaving form before speeding off. He didn't need to be thanked by you. He had saved you and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
